What Happens Next
by BioChemistJenna
Summary: Once Jemma's life is turned upside down, she thinks about the past and how she misses her life before... Her life with her old team... Her life when she still had family... /Rated M for future chapters, all charaters involved and OC's as well. Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic, sorry if it isn't that good...

3rd Person POV

Jemma woke in a cold sweat, panting as she jolted upright in her bed. She jumped out of the bed and ran towards her bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet. She pushed her hair out of face, holding it behind her as she threw up. She sat there for a while, moving to rest her back against the wall every ten minutes moving back towards the toilet to throw up. She mumbled as she pushed herself up of the, going to the sink and washing her face. She shook her head, then looking over at the calendar she dropped the face cloth noticing the date. She was late... She was two weeks late.

"Oh no..."

She mumbled, opening the bathroom cabinet grabbing a test...

/ 20 minutes later /

Melinda's POV

Fitz was practically sending out a search to look for Simmons. I just shook my head sitting there watching him fuss. I stood up and headed towards the cockpit, getting back go work. Though when I walked in I noticed that there was a little biochemist curled in a ball resting her back against the wall. I knelt down beside her.

"Simmons...?"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she rested her head on my shoulder. I wraped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

She just glanced down at her hand, then realising I couldn't see what she was holding she opened her hand and I noticed the test. It was a pregnancy test, that was positive.

"Oh.. Jemma." (Melinda)

"I don't understand we used protection, it was just once... After I jumped... It was once, I don't even feel that way about him" (Jemma)

"Who's is it? Is it Fitz?" (Melinda)

Simmons just shook her head and started crying even more into Melinda's shoulder.

"I slept with... I slept with Ward"

Please Read and Review, I'll post chapter two soon... Please tell me what you think xxx


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

Jemma sat on the chair, not saying anything. The team was crowded round her, quite worried not knowing what had happened. Melinda had returned from the cockpit after ten minutes carrying the crying biochemist. Fitz had been the first over, grabbing Jemma in his arms and just holding her. They had been closer ever since her jump and this only worried her more. What would Fitz do when he found out she had been with Ward and not him the night after she jumped.

"Ward... can I speak to you? Privately"

This shocked most of the team, especially Fitz who just blankly at her. Coulson get the rest of the team to go down to the lab and Melinda just headed to the cockpit. Ward leant against one of the chairs, looking directly at Jemma.

"What's wrong?" (Ward)

Ward smiled at Jemma, in that happy way he did now. In his little way that showed how he truly felt about him.

"I'm pregnant" (Jemma)

Her words hit him like a brick wall smacking him in the face.

(Next Chapter will be Jemma and Melinda's past together. Fury, Maria Hill and Jemma's OC sister Persephone Simmons will be in it)


	3. Chapter 3

(Everyone acts differently in this than in the show because what makes them act that way hasn't happened yet, but it will in this fanfic. Please read and review... Please Please Please. You can tell me ideas of what you would like to happen)

3rd Person POV

/ Three Years Earlier /

Director Fury sat watching the screen, viewing his best agent in the field. She had always been the best, his favourite. He shook his head it wasn't that he had feelings for her, that would have been inappropriate because of the difference in their ages. Though Persephone Simmons was the best, most attractive field he had working for SHIELD. Fury leaned back in the chair, she was in an underground prison in the North-East of Russia. He smirked as he watched her fight her way through the armed guards without a single weapon at her disposal. He heard laughter from behind him and when he turned round he saw Agent Maria Hill sitting with a bowel of popcorn watching the mission too. She just causally smiled and held the bowel out to offer him some. He shock his head turning the screen off.

"She'll be back soon, call Agent May and the other Simmons. I need them both for a mission. It's of the upmost importance. Understand Agent Hill, it's a urgent" (Fury)

"Of course, give me a moment while I drag Simmons away from that wee Fitz boy, I definitely think there's something there. Twenty says they'll have shacked up by the end of the year" (Maria Hill)

"Make it forty and I say by the end of the month" (Fury)

"Done" (Maria Hill)

They shook hands and she headed of to collect the two agents Fury so desperately needed.

/ About 3 hours later /

Melinda and Jemma where sitting in the middle of quite a large room in the hellicarrier. Jemma was sitting tapping a pen on the table which was really starting to get on Melinda's nerves.

"Will you please stop doing that... I can't stand it. It will only take a few moments for the director to get here, can you not sit still until then" (Melinda)

"Ok listen, I don't know who you are and clearly just because your a field agent you think your better than me, but your not. Alright so just shut it" (Jemma)

At that moment Fury walked in with Persephone beside him. Melinda dropped the file she was holding and just looked at Persephone.

"Agent Persephone, wow , umm... It's amazing to meet you, your SHIELD'S best agent umm..." (Melinda)

Persephone smiled towards Melinda and then grabbed Jemma into a hug.

"How's my little sister doing" (Persephone)

Melinda's mouth dropped open and she was just about to apologise when Fury spoke.

"Sit down everyone, I have a mission to discuss with you's" (Fury)

(Please read and review I'd love to know, what you think and if my writing is getting any better. This is my first fanfic after all. Chapter three will be wrote and published soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Thanks to all the viewers who have read this story hope, you like it. Here's the newest Chapter)

Both Melinda and Jemma just stared blankly at Fury, neither of them knowing what to do next. Persephone was calm and collected she knew exactly what was expected of her during this misson, she knew exactly how to act.

"Sir, I haven't even been in the field thay long" (Melinda)

"I understand that Agent May, but this is going to be the perfect opportunity for you test what you have leaned and how to work with others. Jemma, you are the best biochemist we have and we need you to look into this device. Persephone will be there to protect and look after the both of you's don't worry nothing bad will happen. We have looked this case over and it is perfect for you's both to test your skills understand girls?" (Fury)

Melinda and Jemma just nodded looking at Director Fury so shocked that he had picked them. They weren't the best in their fields like he had said. They both believed that they were barely average. Persephone stood up and turned to the two women.

"Well we should go and get the equipment ready, I'll meet you in the hanger bay in about ten minutes. That should give you's both enough time. Pack light we can't be taking a lot of equipment with us. Try not to worry too much. It's a simple in and out. SHIELD have lookes at this organisation all we need to do is get the device disable it and then get out. Nothing to worry about" (Persephone)

Persephone smiled and this somehow made Melinda feel safer as though everything would be ok in the end...

(Next Chapter will be the mission)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hope you's all enjoy this chapter, please please please review)

Persephone sat back in the pilots chair of the plane waiting for the other two agents to arrive. The plane was small and unmarked so no one would know or realise that there were SHIELD agents waiting inside. Melinda was the first to arrive, she sat in the main compartment of the plane, but as soon as she had sat down Persephone came into her.

"Don't you know how to fly a plane" (Persephone)

Persephone raised her eyebrow and just stared at the agent who just shook her head in response.

"Well I think every field agent should, so come on I'll teach you. By the way you can call me Percy not that crap Agent Persephone of SO that fury was pulling earlier." (Percy)

Melinda laughed and sat in the cockpit with Percy waiting for Jemma to arrive. Once everyone was safely in the plane they took of.

/ 4 hours later /

Percy landed the plane with grace and skill at the edge of the compound. Desert was all around them. There was no back up, it would take hours for the another agent to get out here. If anywent wrong they were on their own and something in Percy's gut was telling her something would go wrong. ..

Once everyone was off the plane, Percy handed Jemma a gun.

"Only use it, when I tell you or when Melinda tells you. This is serious Jemma, I don't want you getting injured understand, this is important to me. You are important to me, I could never lose you. Your my little sister, I care about you more than anything. Which is why I'm going against Fury's orders. We will bring the device to you. Stay in the plane and don't leave understand. " (Percy)

"I can't I have to go" (Jemma)

Jemma spoke quickly not sure exactly what she was saying but convincing herself that she was right.

"NO, you have to stay. Please it's to dangerous" (Percy)

Jemma just nodded knowing this was a fight she wouldn't be able to win, she quickly and quietly went back into the plane and hid.

Melinda and Percy then begin sneaking round the side of the compound. The door was open so they silently entered.

(Oh... so they are in the compound... What will happen next... Next chapter will be up soon...)


	6. Chapter 6

(Ahh... This chapter and the next one are the only two set in the past before we go back to see how Ward reacts to Jemma's news. Excited People. Reviews are the only way I know whether you think this story is good or not, so please please please review for me)

Melinda ducked behind a wall, once she heard the first ringing of gun shots. She grabbed her gun and started shooting back, not really knowing who she was shooting or whatbwas going on. She turned the corner and shot the first person she saw moving. She took a deep breath, but started to panic again.

"Melinda calm down, you can do this. Think of your training you'll be fine, this is the only thing you have to think about. You are saving so many peoples lives by killing them" (Percy)

Percy yelled over the gun shots, Melinda found comfort in her words. Percy ran over to were Melinda was hiding. She held her by shoulders.

"I want you to do something for me... ok?" (Percy)

"Ok" (Melinda)

"I want to look after Jemma ok, I want you to make sure she's safe. She's tougher than she looks, she can handle a lot. But she does need someone to look out for her. Promise me you'll look after Fury, don't let him blame himself for what here and when you meet Coulson I want you to when the time is right tell him I'm sorry. I don't care if you have to wait years tell him when the time is right. And lastly don't let anyone hurt my sister, I wouldn't be able to cope with that. Now i want you to run... when I tell you run, and I want you to fly that plane back to SHIELD HQ understand. We're going to make them think you went rogue so they won't follow you and then you'll be safe understand" (Percy)

Melinda could barely speak, there were tears streaming down her cheeks and she could only nod. Percy clasped her hands around Melinda's which were holding her gun. She aimed and pulled the trigger so the people shooting at them would think Melinda shot her. She winced as the bullet pierced her side, blood started to flow out as she screamed at Melinda.

"RUN" (Percy)

Melinda ran and only stopped to look back and see Percy in hooking a genarde and throwing it further into the compound. Melinda ran back onto the plane and got them into the sky. She knew that nothing would ever be the same again, as Jemma fell into tears once she saw the compound explode taking her sister with it.

(This chapter is so emotional, the next is how Fury takes it after her death and then how they get placed in Coulson's team)


	7. Chapter 7

(Last chapter set in the past :( )

Fury stood there motionless, he expressed no emotion on his face. Maria just sat and stared at him, not knowing what to say. The man in front of her, was not the man she knew, he wasn't warm and kind anymore he was cold and distant. She didn't know what she could do or say to make ot better, all she had was the hope that time would heal his wounds. Though inside deep in her heart she knew that Fury would never be the same man...

/

Melinda used to be warm, she was always the joker, the friend that loved to play pranks on others but now she had stopped contacting her friends. She was cold towards everyone only getting the job done, not caring about anything else. When she went to sleep she just replayed whay happened to Percy in her head, not able to think of anything else she knew she'd never be the same again.

/

Jemma just collasped on the chair, Fitz wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what had happened when she was gone or what was wrong with her. The only he knew was that she needed him and he wasn't going to leave her. Jemma knew that she'd never be the same girl ever again, she'd only be able to fake being bubbly and happy.

/

Coulson was angry when he heard the news, he blamed Fury for Percy's death saying he obviously didn't give her all the intel on the mission. Her knew that he'd never be the same without her and he couldn't except the fact that she was gone.

(Just a short chapter about how the characters cope with Percy's death. Next chapter we go back to the present time with Jemma and Ward...)


	8. Chapter 8

(Back to the present time)

Ward stood motionless looking at Jemma. He didn't know what to say to the poor little girl sitting in front of him. He moved to sit down in the chair he was leaning on...

Jemma sat there in a daze thinking about the past, thinking about how she had lost her sister, how much she needed her back at this moment, how much she needes her to tell her that everything would be ok and she didn't have to worry about anything. That she would make it all better and all Jemma had to do was stay calm. Though in her heart she wanted this more than ever, she knew in her head that Percy was gone and she would never be able to have it again.

"You're sure...?" (Ward)

Jemma didn't respond she sat there, lost in her memories of the past saying nothing. Ward stood up and moved over to kneel in front of her.

"Jemma..." (Ward)

She knew in her heart that Ward didn't love her, she knew that he loved Skye and though she didn't love Ward. She was carrying his child now... She had been lonely that night and he had been there to comfort her... It wasn't something she was proud of but it had happened and she couldn't put it behind her now...

"Jemma..." (Ward)

Ward placed his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. Jemma blinked out of her daze, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She leaned forward and Ward picked her up bridal style, moving to sit on her seat holding her tightly in his arms.

"Shhh... everything is going to alright" (Ward)

/

Melinda sighed as she listened to the two of them from the cockpit.

"I've failed her..." (Melinda)

Melinda mumbled, she had started believing that because she couldn't protect Jemma from Ward taking advantage of her when she was weak that she had failed Percy.

"I had one job" (Melinda)

She continued to mumble to herself convincing herself that because Percy had asked her to protect Jemma and she hadn't that she had failed. She stood up and gently closed the cockpit door, sneaking round and down the stairs to the lab so that Jemma and Ward didn't see her...

"Coulson..." (Melinda)

She walked over to behind Lola and sat down with her back against the car. Coulson followed realising what was going on upstairs and how Melinda must be feeling.

"You did everything you could" (Coulson)

He said as he sat down in front of her, taking her hands in his...

"Just please lean of Lola" (Coulson)

Melinad laughed and moved forward slightly on the ground. Coulson smiled.

"I knew I'd make you laugh" (Coulson)

Melinda's smile turned weak as she began to speak.

"I failed her, I told her I'd protect her and I didn't" (Melinda)

Just as Coulson was about to speak his phone begins to go off, he holds it up to Melinda showing her the caller ID.

" Director Fury" (Coulson"

He sighs as he answers it.

"You'll never guess who our agents found being tortured in an underground Russian prison for three years" (Maria Hill on Fury's phone)

(Oh... Cliffhanger... Who have they found...)


	9. Chapter 9

(Sorry I haven't updated this in a while I got writer's block... but I think I've got this chapter worked out. Tell me what you's think)

Coulson stood frozen on the spot, unable to move or even speak. He moved his lips trying to respond to Maria but no words came out. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, it had to be a joke and whoever came up with it was a sick person. He knew it couldn't be real, even though deep down he wished it was.

"Phil, this is real... No joke. The team was infiltrating the base of what we thought was the head of a Russian gang that had gained weapons which were not of this earth. The team snuck in and found the base heavily guarded but with no gang leader, barely any of the base was actually in use. They travelled further in and found one prison cell. The leader of the team Agent Johnston recognised our agent as the prisoner due to what was left of her uniform. They got her out and video called us straight away. Fury almost had a heart attack when he seen her. She's extremely injured but she's on her way to the hellicarrier now. We want you, Melinda and Jemma to be here. So you'll come won't you?" (Maria on Fury's Phone)

Coulson still stood frozen, at this point Melinda had pushed herself up from where she had been sitting and was looking at him. She mouthed:

"Is everything okay?" (Melinda mouthing)

Coulson shook his head towards her, he turned away.

"We'll be there, don't worry" (Coulson to Maria)

Turning back to Melinda.

"It's better than okay now Melinda. Get us too the hellicarrier as quickly as you possibly can, I'll explain everything when we get there..." (Coulson)

Then started to head towards the metal staircase before Coulson stopped. He heard Skye's voice and just put his head in his hand.

"Sir, can we go up now... We really want to see if Jemma's okay..." (Skye)

He had completely forgotten about why they were now standing in the cargo bay. He took a deep breath, turning to face Skye.

"I need you and Fitz to stay in the lab until we reach our destination. Then when we arrive you's can go upstairs but until then you will just have to sit tight." (Coulson)

Fitz looked panicked, he was so worried about what had happened to Jemma and couldn't work out why she wouldn't tell him. Coulson noticed the worry on his face, so as Melinda headed to the cockpit he went over and sat beside Fitz. He placed a hand on his shoulder trying to be reassuring.

"She's fine you know, there's nothing you need to be worrying about." (Coulson)

Coulson smiled towards both Fitz and Skye, trying to convince them that nothing was going on but he knew they were too smart to believe him.

(Next chapter hopefully will be up soon. Will more than likely be set with only Fitz, Skye and Ward. Then the chapter after that will be the others)


	10. Chapter 10

(Next Chapter YEY)

It had taken them four hours to get to the hellicarrier and these had been the longest four hours of Coulson's life. He had chosen to stay down in the lab with Skye and Fitz, to try and keep them calm. Though he was the worst out of the all of them. They were worried about Jemma but Coulson wasn't helping them cope he had started to pace the diameter of the lab quite early into the first hour not stopping until the plane had successfully landed on top of the hellicarrier. Coulson stopped, looking at his watch he turned to face Fitz and Skye.

"Upstairs now. I have an announcement to make." (Coulson)

Coulson headed up the cool metal staircase first making sure that Jemma and Ward weren't doing anything they wouldn't want them to see before letting the others up. Melinda had already moved Jemma to a seat beside her, far away from Ward. She was trying to keep her promise to Percy by keeping Ward away from the young clueless about love girl now. Skye and Fitz sat in the sofa next to Ward keeping their eyes locked on Jemma.

"Can I have your attention please. " (Coulson)

Before Coulson continued his speech he waited until everyone was looking abd listening to him. He cleared his throat and began.

"As some of you know, three years ago the agency lost on it's best agents. Through no fault of anyone here." (Coulson)

He made sure to add that point looking over at Melinda.

"There was recently a mission to an underground prison in Russia, which had not yet ever been investigated by SHIELD. Therefore our agents had no idea what they were walking into. The team found that there was only one cell and for one cell they believed the base was too over guarded until they saw the prisoner. She was agent thought dead all these years." (Coulson)

Coulson stopped in mid speech as Jemma and Melinda both rose from their seats. Melinda ran towards the metal staircase and out of the cargo bay going to find Fury. Jemma followed closely behind her.

"They never let me finish anything. Looks like our old team's back together now. The three of you's have to stay here you don't have clearance on this mission I'm afraid. You are also not allowed to leave the plane by order of Fury. So I'm going to leave now, have fun, try not to destory the plane." (Coulson)

Coulson quickly made his way out of the plane, not running it was more of fast pace walking. Fitz, Skye and Ward sat there not really knowing what to do... They were in shock, they didn't know what had just happened. How come Jemma was a level 5 and she was allowed to go, but Ward being level 7 wasn't. It didn't make any sense to them. Fitz broke the silence.

"I hope Jemma's ok, you know with whatever was wrong with her..." (Fitz)

Ward raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" (Ward)

Fitz turned and looked at Ward.

"She was crying this morning..." (Fitz)

"Oh... that was nothing..." (Ward)

"If it was nothing then tell us" (Skye)

"Yeah... Tell us" (Fitz)

"Sure, I don't see why not... Jemma is pregnant" (Ward)

Both Fitz and Skye's mouths dropped open.

"With who...?" (Skye)

Skye thought out loud.

"Me, I comforted her after she jumped and one thing lead to another. It was just a stupid one night stand... That's all, u don't love her or anything. " (Ward)

I don't love her. Those were the words that sent Fitz over the edge. He knew now that Ward had just taken advantage of Simmons and he was going to make him pay. He pounced towards Ward, punching him right in the face. Ward grabbed him by the throat holding hin down to the ground.

"STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM" (Skye)

Skye screamed at Ward.

(Oh... What's happening here and what's happening with Jemma, Melinda, Coulson and Fury... So much to find out... Next Chapter will be up by the end of next week)


End file.
